This invention relates to a rack assembly and a method for loading a maximum number of automobiles into a conventional intermodal shipping container.
Various attempts have been made to maximize the number of automobiles to be transported in conventional intermodal containers of the type that are used for shipping dry cargo via trailers, railroad cars, and containerships. Among the more recent of those attempts are disclosed in the patents to Paulyson 4,343,401, in which the upper two automobiles are supported on temporary decks installed in a 40-foot container over two automobiles loaded on the container floor. Van Iperen 4,371,298 and Canellis 4,310,271 disclose systems for tilting and partly overlapping three automobiles in a standard container.
These systems, however, are limited as to the number of automobiles that can be loaded into the container and involve structures and loading and unloading methods of various complexities.